deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Homonculus Sisters
Info The Homonculus Sisters were the eight Homonculi created by Zen using the facilities in the Maze of Trazayuya. Other than fighting, they act as servents to Zen and are tasked with seeing to the well-being of the key. Appearance Each sister looks like a beautiful women with blond hair. Because they were all created using Mia as the template, every sister have the same face which in turn holds a strong resemblance to Mia. However, since they were artificially aged during creation, they all have the appearance of 18 year olds despite actually being far younger. Plot The sisters fought against Satou when the latter came to rescue Mia from the Maze of Trazayuya. No.5, 6 and 7 were assigned to assist the Iron Golem boss in the Guardian Knight Room on the 100th floor, but the Golem was destroyed before the could do anything. No.7 choose to delay Satou while No.5 and 6 retreated. While No.7 was quickly knocked unconscious, No.5 and 6 managed to withdraw. With the exception of No.7, all sisters fought against Satou again in the Throne Room of the maze. The sisters were join by three powerful Golems, and were buffed with Zen's Limit Break skill which greatly enhanced their abilities but would kill them over time. Satou again destroys the Golems and knocks out the sisters one by one before they succumb to the effects of Limit Break. After Zen's assisted suicide and with the maze's self-destruct activated, Satou saves the sisters by having them teleport outside along with Mia. He then descends the tower and rescues No.7 from the 100th floor. With their former master dead, Satou becomes the Homonculi's new master. In the Web Novel, there were only seven sisters in total. With the exception of Nana who was absent for the final battle, all of the sisters perished due to the effects of Limit Break and the subsequent collapse of the maze. Trivia *They have different hairstyles.WN 5-11 *The sisters spoke more fluently the lower their number was. This was probably because they were more experienced due to being created eariler. *While No.1 to 7 all had big breasts, No.8 for unknown reasons had a rather desolate chest. *In the light novels there are elven science facilities used to "update" homunculi (made primarily by the elven sage for the sisters). Satou used this on Nana once and she exhibited growth in "certain parts" of her body as one part of the results. It can be assumed that this process of updating allows the homunculi sisters to become more advanced in various things like in speech patterns (Nana has been shown to have improved in her Taunts' verbal contents), as well as in their understanding of more complex subjects (e.g. Nana finally starting to show acts of sensual advances towards Satou, even inviting him to make children in order to have a cute child as a byproduct of her attraction to cute young things). Unfortunately, Nana's facial expressions haven't been mentioned to have improved in any way despite the update she received. It seems that Satou is only getting better at reading them instead. Category:Characters Category:Homunculus Category:Female Category:Miscellaneous